


A Tragic Romance

by kikitheslayer



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, [radio announcer voice], youve never SEEN shoehorned romance like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer
Summary: Who was Jeff texting?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, crash course in Geoff Winger: came to being on tumblr in, like, Summer 2016? maybe?, can be found at justgeoffwingerthings.tumblr.com, is better than Jeff at everything

[unknown number]  
Is this Jeff?

[Jeff Winger]  
Who is this?

[unknown number]  
It’s Geoff  
Blame Abed.

[Jeff Winger]  
Who’s Abed?  
Who is this?

[unknown number]  
Right, time must be off  
Text me after you get frozen yogurt  
You’ll know the time

—

[Jeff Winger]  
I don’t know who you are or what you did, but when I find out how you fucked over my life, I will find you, and I will murder you with a pool cue.

[Geoff]  
Liam Neeson, nice  
Anyway, don’t worry. I’m just you from another dimension. Enjoy Greendale

[Jeff Winger]  
Impossible.

[Geoff]  
It’s the worst school in the world  
But it’s also the best

[Jeff Winger]  
This is a very elaborate prank.

—

[Jeff Winger]  
Do I ever score with the blonde chick?  
Since you’re me or whatever.

[Geoff Winger]  
Her name is Britta  
And obviously

—

[Jeff Winger]  
Does Chang even speak Spanish?

[Geoff Winger]  
No.  
By the way, watch out for him. Like, especially around year three. And four  
Never let him buy a nightstick. Or a taser. Or mace

[Jeff Winger]  
Who would sell him mace?

[Geoff Winger]  
Right??

—

[Jeff Winger]  
What happens with Annie?

[Geoff Winger]  
What do you mean?

[Jeff Winger]  
After you kiss at the debate.

[Geoff Winger]  
She’s, like, 12  
wtf man

— 

[Jeff Winger]  
I think I care about these people.

[Geoff Winger]  
Yeah. That happens

— 

[Geoff Winger]  
Are you and Shirley playing fooseball yet?

[Jeff Winger]  
?  
No?  
???

[Geoff Winger]  
Oh  
We just got the state title

[Jeff Winger]  
WHAT UNIVERSE DO YOU LIVE IN

—

[Jeff Winger]  
"Annie: who are you texting? Everyone you know is here."

[Geoff Winger]  
I mean  
She's TECHNICALLY correct

—

[Jeff Winger]  
Are Troy and Britta together in your world?

[Geoff Winger]  
The broke up. Troy is dating Abed and Annie now

[Jeff Winger]  
That… makes a surprising amount of sense.

— 

[Jeff Winger]  
My universe may suck, but it’s all spiritual retribution because I didn’t get stuck with a stupid name.

[Geoff Winger]  
We have the same name

[Jeff Winger]  
Why is there an “o” there asshole? What’s the point?

—

[Jeff Winger]  
How many ab mentions?

[Geoff Winger]  
Do you even want to know?

[Jeff Winger]  
Probably not.

—

[Jeff Winger]  
You ever find someone?

[Geoff Winger]  
Nope

[Jeff Winger]  
Nobody’s as awesome as me.

[Geoff Winger]  
Or a less self-centered way of saying that, yeah

[Jeff Winger]  
No one gets me like you, Geoff.

—

[Geoff Winger]  
Pierce DIED?  
And Troy LEFT? With Levar? Troy doesn’t even want to meet Levar

[Jeff Winger]  
Hold up, did you not have Pierce’s whole bequeathal thing? Where he tried to fuck with everybody?

[Geoff Winger]  
What? We’ve been on great terms with Pierce for years. He even toned down his general offensiveness

[Jeff Winger]  
...I need a drink.

—

[Jeff Winger]  
I can’t believe I TEACH at this school

[Geoff Winger]  
It’s okay actually

[Jeff Winger]  
Shut up.

—

[Jeff Winger]  
I bet there’s, like, dimensional travel in your universe or something, right?

[Geoff Winger]  
Maybe someday

[Jeff Winger]  
Let me know.  
I'll be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> All of October is a good time to visit communityrarepairs.tumblr.com


End file.
